You're the Wish My Heart Made
by sreii
Summary: She's half my age. She's the farmer's daughter. She's the girl that country singers sing about. She was somebody. I'm a nobody. But she was mine. [farm!Cinderella AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _She's half my age. She's the farmer's daughter. She's the girl that country singers sing about. She's somebody. And I'm a nobody._

 **Warnings:** Language because well...Daryl.

* * *

She didn't know him. I mean, she knew him, but not like how he knew her. _Not even close._ Don't let this stalker like description throw you off, because Daryl knew how it looked like. If anyone knew. Don't get Daryl wrong though. He's not a pervert. In fact, he didn't even consider himself a pedophile. _Well._ Technicalities.

Daryl knew from the first time he saw her, she would be trouble. It was on a rainy Saturday night. He had gone to _Dale's Grille N Things_ to get a beer. He was mid-swig when he heard her. Her soft, even sweet, voice. Her shiny blond hair shaped her face perfectly, her doe eyes cutting right through him. Something in Daryl jolted.

He didn't know why. He didn't even want to know why.

You see, Merle had passed away in an awful car accident last fall. _Car accident._ Daryl knew there was more to it. But before he could get the full story from Merle, it had already been too late. From then on, Daryl became a drifter. Moving from town to town, working for anything that would serve him well.

There was something different about King County, though. Something Daryl couldn't quite put his finger on. Until now.

Something in him told him that she would change everything.

Only thing is, how.

* * *

Daryl kept to himself most of the time. He avoided talking at all. Hardly ever did he let words escape his mouth. Ever since he was a kid, he learned that more harm is done when there are words involved. So, when Daryl was surprised by himself when he had asked Dale when the next night the blond-haired singer was going to sing.

Next Thursday. _Thursday._

It seemed as if it were an infinity away.

Daryl knew what he was thinking was wrong. He knew she would never even think remotely close about him opposed to how he thought about her. How old could she even be, seventeen? Eighteen if it was Daryl's lucky day? _Christ._ He had never even talked to her. What if she was a total bitch? _No._ There was nothing about her that Daryl could see that would make her seem like a bitch.

Daryl knew he should've listened to his gut. To avoid her. To get in his truck and get the hell out of dodge.

But he doesn't.

* * *

It was Thursday night.

Work had felt especially long for Daryl that day, so he gets something a little stronger than beer. The taste felt sweet on his lips and made him close his eyes, letting his shoulders slightly go limp.

He waited for about thirty minutes until he hears her voice. She's singing something a little slower tonight, which Daryl appreciates. He looked up at the stage and took her in. Her hair's pulled back this time, a pony tail laying on her shoulder with a small braid tied also in it. He can see she's hardly wearing makeup, which makes him feel even more drawn to her. She's wearing a strapless creamy white colored dress that shows off her smooth and tan shoulders. As she's singing, Daryl's holding onto every last word.

 _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you round and round in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Guess you got me in the palm of your hand_

 _Cause, I don't dance._

* * *

He swore he didn't plan this.

Daryl had just decided to take a smoke. After her set, he paid his tab and had gone out back to mull over everything. He swore he didn't know that she would be there. He swore that he didn't mean to beat up that _sonuvabitch_ who was groping her while she was crying out for him to stop. He swore.

When he came out to take a smoke, he heard a muffled cry. _Oh shit._ He thought it was probably just some junky who liked it rough. But then he heard it again. A little more terrified. Daryl followed the sound of the muffled cry and that's when he saw her. He was pressed up against her. Even though it was dark, he could tell that she wasn't participating willingly. And when the moon's light shone through the trees, that's when Daryl knew. It was her.

Rage overtook him. He charged at the guy and once he wrestled him to the ground, he punched him once, twice, and then...he lost count. He felt her hands try to pull him back. He heard her cries to stop. But he didn't.

Daryl only stopped when he felt blood stream down his fist. And he knew it wasn't his. Once he stopped, the guy groggily stood up, eyes bulging, and didn't waste any time running away.

The girl was no longer screaming for him to stop or trying to pull him away. She was on the ground, her palms muffling her cries. This reminded Daryl of when he was a boy and his dad was beating up on him, except no one was there to save him. He guessed that's why he stepped up to help. Maybe it was because of the way his dad made him felt. Or maybe it was because of something else.

Daryl cleared his throat and said, "'m sorry." He wasn't apologizing for beating that guy up. He was apologizing for that she was crying. That something so bad had happened to her that made her pretty little face of hers shed tears.

Her head whipped up and even when he thought she couldn't look any more adorable, he was proven wrong. She breathed in and said, "Don't be, I should be thankin' you." Daryl's breath caught. Her voice up close was even better than the mic. It was like she could have said _fuck you_ and he would still feel like she had the most amazing voice ever. She continued, "I was so dumb. 'shoulda known better that he wanted more than to just look up at the stars. Y'know my daddy used to take me lookin' at the stars. 'guess that's why I was so _easy_ ," she spit that word out with disgust, "to get out of the bar." Daryl shook his head. _How the fuck could this girl blame herself?_

"'s not your fault. 'his fault for being a jackass." She felt her chest vibrate from laughter. Daryl stared at her and took in that sweet smile of hers.

She kept that sweet smile of hers as she said, "I don't think I've ever laughed this close to a time of me cryin'. Thank you, Mr…?"

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon." _Still had that sweet smile of hers._

"Nice to meet you. My name's Beth. Beth Greene," she stood up and said, "I don't think I've ever heard that name 'fore. You new in town?" Daryl shrugged. After a few seconds, Beth's voice cracked and said, "Oh Lord, that doofus was my ride home. My parents are gonna kill me if I'm not home by midnight."

Before even considering the consequences, Daryl said, "I can take you home, lil Miss Cinderella." Beth's mouth curved into a smile and hugged him. That nickname rolled off his tongue. That sudden embrace took Daryl off guard. He stood there uncomfortably until he let himself put one arm around her tiny frame. He, non-creepily, took in the sweet smell of her shampoo. _Strawberry._

After they came apart, she told him she probably should get home. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. This night didn't go as planned. He didn't _plan_ to go get that smoke at that particular time. He didn't _plan_ to follow those muffled cries. He didn't _plan_ to beat the guy up. He didn't _plan_ to start a conversation with her. He didn't _plan_ to tell her his name. He didn't _plan_ to offer her a ride. He didn't _plan_ to hug her. All her knew that this was only one night. He knew it was small and nothing would probably happen.

But it was a start. 

_It was definitely a start._

* * *

 **Note:** I hope y'all like it! This hit me last night around midnight. The title is an altered quote from Cinderella. The original quote is: "A dream is a wish your heart makes." It's one of my absolute favorites. Anyway, please check out my other Bethyl and Brick stories! This will definitely take top priority right now. I just love this, and please tell me what y'all think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl had grown up way too fast. Anyone with a mind would know that, if, _if_ , they knew about his dad. Daryl learned how to hunt, fish, track, and stay independent early on. He had never had a feeling of having a family, or having the feeling of being secure.

They were opposites, you know. They were opposites. She had a family. She had friends. She had _love._ Daryl though. Daryl had a crossbow. Daryl had a truck. And most importantly, Daryl had himself. He never thought there would come a day when he would have more than that. That he'd have family. That he'd have friends. Or even that he'd have love.

He wanted to be wrong. He wanted that to be wrong so bad. He wanted to be that kid that everyone looked at and said _damn. I want to be that._ But he wasn't. He would never be.

The faster he understood that the better. Well, he already knew it. He just didn't necessarily like it. At all.

He wanted to be like her. To be _with_ her.

He felt good around her. He felt like he could talk _and be heard._ Like he could just tell her everything and not feel scared of any judgement or criticism. And he supposed that was what drew him to her. He never had met anyone like her. So sweet. So angelic. So innocent.

All of the girls he had been with before had never looked at him the way she had looked at him. Never had they hugged him, thanked him. Never. Not until then.

He was never shown that kind of affection, even when he was the one who needed it most.

He wanted that to change. He wanted his future to change.

And he wanted her in it.

* * *

When he dropped her off, she left him with a small invitation.

 _I'm playin' again this Saturday._

He had to go. He had to go see her. But the problem was, he didn't. He didn't go see her that Saturday or any other day she played for the next month. He couldn't.

He didn't like this feeling, no matter how good it felt. He didn't want to feel this way, much less for a teenager. He felt sick. He was disgusted with himself. The way he felt his eyes rake over her. He knew if anything did happen that it wouldn't go well.

Nothing he ever cared about ever stayed with him.

There was a stuffed animal. A bear, to be exact. He was seven. His mom had sewn that bear a few days after she passed away because of cancer. His dad had come home reeking of alcohol. Daryl had been playing with that bear and suddenly it was taken from him. Just like that. His dad threw it out. Said that it'd teach him to be a man. Not be attached to anything.

To be alone.

The thing about Daryl was that he had gotten used to being alone. Anything other than that feeling felt wrong.

 _But so does this one._

* * *

This Monday had been particularly hard on Daryl.

He had found a job working for a construction company when it was warm to get enough money for when he wanted to go somewhere else when winter rolled around. The sun was beating down on him an hour into his ten hour shift.

Red and in a shitty mood, Daryl found himself in Dale's bar. Daryl knew she didn't sing on Mondays, so a big weight was taken off of his shoulders. For one, he felt guilty for not coming to see her sing when she had invited him. And two, because he didn't want to deal with the same tightness in his pants he had to deal with the last time he saw her.

But when he looked across the bar, he saw her.

Hair braided, lipstick fresh, and same doe eyes he loved so much.

 _Shit._

She was talking with some other girls that looked around her age, but all he saw was her. Daryl cursed under his breath. For a moment he was considering leaving. Getting up and just leaving the bar. But he didn't.

Instead of leaving, Daryl stayed. And he looked at her.

 _Lookin' won't hurt._

So he looked at her. She was too caught up in laughter and talking with her friends to pay attention to her admirer sitting at the bar. When she smiled, it made him want to smile. Corny, sure, but it still didn't take away from the happiness he felt whenever he saw her.

He wished he could tell her that. Tell her that she made him feel special.

But he didn't.

 _Feel special._

The sad thing was Daryl thought he wasn't. In fact, he _knew_ he wasn't. Born and raised in a broken family, and moved wherever his bank account took him. Not much of a life for anyone, especially someone like her.

Daryl was so focused on her that he didn't notice her friends left, and she started to notice his intense stare.

So she got up and went to talk to him.

* * *

The swing of her hips walking up to him was enough to drive Daryl crazy. So many thoughts went through Daryl's mind but went out as quick as they had come in. He reconsidered just coming up with a lame excuse and leaving, but he didn't.

The damn girl had asked why he didn't come to see her sing. Daryl racked his head for excuses and landed on work, which wasn't entirely untrue. She had seemed pleased with his response and stopped prying. _Prying._ Like the girl would ever do something that annoyed him. _Except the way she made him love._

She ended up sitting at the bar next to him, ordering a coke. Daryl raised a brow at her drink choice. He asked, "How old 're you, Cinderella?" The nickname just slipped and Daryl could swear he saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

"I'll be turnin' seventeen in a few weeks." Daryl almost choked on his drink and cursed himself. _DAMN IT, DIXON!_ The girl was fucking _less_ than twice his age. When he thought he couldn't have been less of a pervert, he was proven wrong. She smirked at his response and said, "What, is Mr. Sullen an' Mysterious surprised?" Daryl shrugged at the question.

"Yer' parents let you come an' hang 'round a bar bein' sixteen?" She scowled at his question, obviously upset at his choice of words.

She said, "I'm fully capable of takin' care of myself."

Before he could take them back, Daryl said, "Like you were able to take care of 'yerself 'fore I had to save you." He instantly regretted saying that. The hurt was drawn all over her face. Her pained expression was enough to drive Daryl up a wall.

With one swift move, she got up from the bar and walked out. Daryl huffed. _Damn girl._ He threw down a twenty and walked out. Looking around, she was no where insight. Daryl scowled, realizing he left his scotch _and_ gave a ten dollar tip on a ten dollar ticket. Daryl cut his losses and got in his door.

He felt his throat go dry as he saw her sitting in his passenger seat.

She looked at him, her eyes watered, and said, "Drive."

He drove.

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all like this one! Please tell me y'all's thoughts! I can't thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed enough! I'm not gonna require a certain amount of faves, follows, or reviews, but they certainly motivate me! See y'all next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't do it, Dixon._

That was Daryl's mantra as he started the car. Turned the key. And hit the gas pedal.

But he did it anyway. He couldn't say no to her. Especially when she was crying on his account. _Not even together and I'm already breakin' her heart._ He knew it wouldn't work. She was so fragile and he was so...Daryl.

 _Get a holda yerself._

" _Breakin' her heart already."Like yer gonna get a chance to break it later._

He decided he would take her back to her house. _Faster I get rid a' her, faster I'm not be a pervert._ The ride was completely silent excluding the radio that could only be faintly heard. The road was bumpy and the truck let no bump go unheard. However, they were both too wrapped up into their own thoughts to notice.

Daryl was avoiding thinking about all of the possibilities that could happen. He _could_ pullover and make her get out. He _could_ pullover and kiss her. He _could_ just drop her off at the farm and leave town right after. He _could_ drop her off at the farm and go back to the bar. He _could_. But he doesn't.

Actually, _he_ isn't the one to do anything. She is.

"Don't take me home. Please. Anywhere but there." The sudden fear in her voice made Daryl's skin crawl. He wondered what awaited her at home. " _My parents will kill me if I'm not home by midnight."_ He wondered how much truth was in that sentence.

So he passed the farm. He glanced at the mirror and saw her shoulders relax, making him think about it even more. Consumed by his own thoughts, he forgot where he was driving to. His lack of knowing didn't seem to bother her though. He thought she had a picture perfect family on the farm kind of life. He considered asking her about it but he quickly let it go. _No strings attached._

No strings attached.

He remembered Merle teaching him that simple phrase at a very young age. He remembered how Merle would say when it was time to get up and leave that it made it easier. _Better to feeling nothing than everything._ Something in the back of Daryl's mind told him otherwise. Or maybe it was the girl next to him.

 _Definitely the girl._

After a few minutes, he spotted an opening on the side of the road and turned into it. The path was less bumpy than the road they were driving on before but had more turns. Daryl took all lefts. When they came to the edge of the cliff, Daryl parked the truck.

Talking for the first time since the bar, he said, "Now what do you wanna do?" She was entranced by the moon and the stars, her lips curving into a smile. She wasn't mad anymore. He like he could breathe again, finally. He wondered how someone could be that forgiving. _Or how someone could look that cute sitting in my passenger seat._ He mentally slapped himself. _Fuckin' pervert._

She looked over at Daryl and kept her smile, "I dunno, Mr. Dixon. You took me here." Daryl felt himself go cold and felt the oh-so-comforting tightness in his pants again. He didn't say anything and shrugged, not trusting his voice. She said, "'been awhile since ya had 'yer windows cleaned. I'm gonna go watch the stars." Watch the stars. _Damn girl sounded like she was reading from a script._

She got out of the car and walked to the back of the truck, and Daryl assumed she decided to sit down on the back of it.

Daryl just stayed there. He didn't get up. He didn't even want to get up.

Whatever this night had in store for them frightened him. Especially what this night led them to.

Normally he wouldn't enter any situation before knowing the possibilities and consequences, but this time wasn't normal. Nothing about this was normal.

So he got up and joined her.

* * *

Talking wasn't one of Daryl's strong suits, especially carrying a conversation.

So in any case, this situation was hopeless for him. He wanted to tell her everything. He _wanted_ to be the good guy and tell her everything was okay. That whatever she was scared of wouldn't hurt her anymore because he would protect her.

But he didn't. He didn't say any of it.

Neither of them talked at all.

When Daryl had gotten out, he went to the back of his truck and laid down next to her. He couldn't remember the last time he had just looked up at the stars. It felt weird to him. But he liked it. He liked being next to her. He liked the way she would smile whenever a star appeared.

Her voice broke the silence. "Hey, Daryl?" He breathed in. "Thank you for doing this." Daryl looked to his side and met her gaze. Her doe eyes nearly melted him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't say anything. Everything was completely still and he swore for a minute that they were going to kiss.

But they didn't.

More silence ensued.

Daryl lost track of time and once the sky was lit up with stars, Daryl said, "I best get you home." He sat up but she suddenly took his hand in hers and shook her head.

"Please, just a bit longer. I-I don't wanna go home." She adverted her eyes. Daryl laid back slowly. He didn't know why she was scared of going home but he wanted to find out. After a few seconds, he finally spoke.

He said, "Why don't you wanna go home? 'figured a family like yours, you'd wanna go home." She shook her head.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Her voice wavered but he let it go. She said, "What about you? Where's yours?" Daryl looked up at the stars and shrugged.

"They're gone." That made her be quiet for the rest of the time out there. Once it got to be close to midnight, she told him they better go. _Somethin' about midnight._ Daryl huffed and stood up, holding her hand as she got up with her. "Let's go, lil Miss Cinderella."

 _Cinderella._

* * *

This time, once he dropped her off, she invited him to come watch her sing again.

And this time, he listened. After a long day of work, he went to the bar and waited for her to sing her set while nursing his regular whiskey. Caught up in his own world of Dixon, he barely noticed the short, brown-haired, middle-aged woman walk in with two younger girls following her.

Not meaning to eavesdrop, the woman confronted the bartender, and said, "Amy, don't lie to me. Where the hell is Beth?!" Amy stammered a few words, pleading with the woman that she had no idea where the girl was. _What did she get herself into?_ The woman said, "Where's Dale? I wanna speak to someone in charge, _girl._ " She seethed. Daryl almost felt sorry for the bartender. When Dale walked out, the woman didn't calm down any at all.

Dale said, "Please, Mrs. Greene, your daughter hasn't come for her set, yet. Care to wait?" She shook her head.

 _Mrs. Greene_ said, "My _step-daughter_. The hell I won't! She was supposed to be here an hour ago." Dale shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I'll call you if she shows up." Mrs. Greene stormed out with the two girls, presumably her daughters. Daryl felt sick for a second, wondering what could have happened to her. Looking outside, he saw the stars coming out.

For a second, he swore he knew where she was.

And for the first time in forever, he took a leap of faith.

* * *

Daryl was right.

The girl was right where the truck had been the night before. She was just laying down, her hands resting on her side. He could faintly see her tears as the moonlight shone through the branches. She didn't flinch when the truck had pulled up. _She was 'xpecting this._

He got out of the truck and said, "I don't know what trouble you're in, but you best get home. 'yer step mama's lookin' for you." He heard her scoff. It was refreshing hearing her a little peeved. It was cute. _Cute. What the fuck, Dixon._

"Bet she is. Now that she took my daddy, she figures she can take singin' away from me, too." The words hit Daryl hard as he decided to sit down next to her. _At least I'll be here for her when no one else is._

Once he laid down next to her, she automatically scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He stiffened but soon wrapped his arm around her small waist. She muttered, "I 'spose you wanna know what all the ruckus is about." She sniffled. _So fucking cute._ "My daddy remarried three times. My mama was his second marriage. I have three sisters and one brother. The first marriage was my sister, Maggie. The second one was me an' Shawn. The third one was Lizzie an' Mika. I love Maggie an' Shawn but the others...they hate me. My new step mama, Rose, she hates me. She drove Maggie an' Shawn away, and now...now that daddy's passed away...I don't know and I'm scared." _I'm scared._ That was the first time she admitted her fears to herself, let alone someone else.

He felt her start to shake again and something in him went cold. He had never been in this position before. He had never been the one to comfort someone, especially someone he barely even knew. But thing was, he did know her. He _knew_ she was in need of help. He wanted to be her help.

And so he was.

Daryl let her lay in his arms, not saying anything. He took her hands in his and soon all he could hear was the wind rocking the branches.

That night he vowed something to himself. Against everything Merle had told him, he vowed to himself. _Sorry, big brother._ If he was sorry he wouldn't have done it.

But he did.

He vowed he would be there for her when no one else was, even though no one had cared to show him the same respect.

Little did he know the girl that was laying in his arms had vowed the same thing.

 _Fuck it._

* * *

Author's Note: I am so thrilled with the amazing responses this story has received! I'm not sure as to how this story will be, but I have a general sense as to where it's going. Thank you for all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! Please tell me what y'all think about the newest installment! :)


End file.
